charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Filler Pages of the Book of Shadows
The following entries served as filler pages in the Book of Shadows, especially during the first three seasons, and were featured next to the entries of demons or next to spells or potions. Take note that some of these texts might be wrong, since they weren't shown clearly on screen. A history of astral A history of astral and the vertical parallel's the Key associated with Chords energy ached liturgy. Consequently, their use, is limited to letteria of a ugional nature. Perche li pianeti appariscono maggiori. * Opposite the In oriente entry in "Death Becomes Them". * An alternate version exists called The history of trial. A stremita a stremita "braccia" Le strade sono piv alte che le strade braccia, e ciascuna strada de essere larga braccia, e avére braccio di calo dalle stremita al mezzo, e in esso mezzo sia a ogni braccio uno braccio di fessura, largo uno dito, dove l'acqua. * Opposite the To Send An Evil Ghost to Judgment entry in "Reckless Abandon" * Opposite the Demonic Sorcerers entry in "Carpe Demon". Advenetian Advenetian regnum tuum Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. * Opposite Pater Noster. Alcuni dissero Alcuni dissero lev- arsi da essa vapori a modo di nugoli e int- erporrsi intra la luna e li ochi nostri; il che cosi fusse, mai tali macule sarebbero stabili di siti. * Seen in "The Power of Two". * At the front of the Book in "Magic Hour". * Opposite the The Hollow entry in "Kill Billie: Vol. 2". Antinan Casi Antinan noratian 'ennila, diranogore que en toda wn panpanoria pe compano en de manop notraminas. Casi es el dibro aratem pasi a un lado al paso de la perdita en la erida que una unica a la wn cantalipre. * Seen in "Déjà Vu All Over Again". * Opposite the Jeric entry in "Y Tu Mummy Tambien". * Opposite the Kodzoman entry in "Chris-Crossed". Colla parte Colla parte di la dulche que sana a no duelche but chalty quesi' dichi osso e la di alumi ringavere e que fa la luna peri la niña qui tiene. * Seen in "That Old Black Magic". * Opposite the Imara entry in "Freaky Phoebe". Come la terra Come la terra non è nel mezzo del cerchio del sole, nè nel mezzo del mõdo, ma è ben nel mezzo de sua elemèti, conpagni e vniti cõ lei, e chi stesse nella luna, quãd'ella insieme col sole e sotto a noi, questa nostra terra coll'eelemo- mento dell'aqua parrebbe e farebbe ofitio tal cual fa la luna anoi. * Opposite the Level Two demon weapon entry in "Give Me a Sign". * Opposite the Demonic Bounty Hunter entry in "Lost and Bound". * Opposite the Brute Demons entry in "Witch Wars". Cuali fusse a la disilione Cuali fusse a la disilione perche e di vaddeso varieta que le pate desso no chi di dichi. Molti credono pare un luminosita qui fa la luna e sopra dove, pareu un pezzo que no perche, fa toche ala il mezzo over. * Seen in "Magic Hour". * Opposite the Il corchio entry in "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed". De lli olli Animali Li ochi di tutti li animali ano le lor popille, le quali per loro medessime crescono e diminuiscono secodo il mag- giore e minore lume del sole o altro chiarore; ma neli ucelli fa maggiore ocupa tutto l'ochio, e son. * Seen in "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans". Del vendere il Paradiso Del vendere il Paradiso Infinita motitudine vederanno publi camente e a cosa di gradissima che pacificamente cose di grandissimo prezzo sanza licenza del padrone di quelle, e che mai no fruo loro nè in lor potestà, e a questo no provedrà la giustìtia vmana. I senplici popoli portera gran quantità di lumi per far lumi ne' viaggi a tutti quelli che integralmente ànno perso la uirtù visiua. * Seen in "They're Everywhere". * Opposite the To Separate a Witch from Her Powers entry in "The Power of Three Blondes". Descriui Descriui in prima tuta l'acqua in ciascuno suo moto, di poi descriui tutti li sua fondi e le lor materie, senpre al lengado le prepositioni delle predette acque, e fia bu ono ordine, che altrimeti l'opera sarebbe cofusa. Descriui tutte le figure che fa l'acqua dalla sua maggiori alla sua minore onda e le for cause. * Opposite the To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest entry in "Awakened". Dice Aristotile Dice Aristotile che se vna to soul as body to body. Dice Aristotile che se vna potentia move v corpo vn tanto spatio in tanto tepo, la me desima potentia movera la meta di quel corpo due tanti di spatio nel medesimo tepo. De incremeto Nili, opera d'Aristotile piccola. * Discusses movement of mystical bodies. * Opposite the Fairies entry in "Gone with the Witches". Dicono le stelle Dicono le stelle nella notte parere lucidissime qua to piuciso su lume se l'ombra che la terra piramidale. Della terra troppe e stelle. E dove E dove prima la gioventù femminina non si potea difendere dalla lussuria e rapina de' maschi, né per guardie di parenti, né per fortezza di mura, verrà tempo che bisognerà che padri e parenti d'esse fanciulle paghin di gran E la distantia E la distantia maggiore, come mostra l'eccesso so pra, e per la grandezza dase che l'ombra Dessi corpi celesti angoli nell orizzonte i provata per verdere la natura d'elli pianeti apri il tetto e basa dira la complessione El incantamiento El incantamiento de la cancione qui tiene en la cabeza pero no en el en un lado pasando. Antes que se termine el dia que haya parando es dechi mal tambien aunque pasando en el camino a la soledad que no tiene diosa en la amenaza. * Seen in "The Honeymoon's Over". El forza dovitia El forza due dovitia e norso ceforti lapote moto materiale generata quod e fo del e mento. Lento e lapote moto e vespollent 1592. El granchio El granchio stado sotto il sasso per pigliare pesci che sotto a quelo entrauano, vene la piena con rovinoso precipitamento di sassi, e col loro rotolare si fracielo tal grachio. Ese Lupo ESE TU DIRAI CHE LI NICHI SON PORATI DALL'ONDE, ESSEDO VOTI E MORTI. LUPO A QUIUI LA SCIAUA LA GHIAJA, LA QUALE ANCOR, FATTA TUFO, DOU'ELLA MORTI, S'AGIRAUA PIV. * Opposite the Burke entry in "Vaya Con Leos". Estry saderuo sin Estry saderuo sin lunpa poesea ex goleim y eyo piuo sign casetti in di cotro su un misage de lo seustia uqui olu adstucon quico de pesa sigue su paco que id poso eco lebu' qaco libuo coti. * Opposite the Time Loops entry in "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed". Gather Gather a pinch of dirt from your ancestor's grave or from a fertility shrine. Mix with dried crumbled rose petals and hibiscus flowers. Sprinkle it on lit charcoal and burn. I morti uscirano I morti uscirano di sotto terra e coi loro fieri mouimeti cacieranno dal mondo. Le grandissime montagnie acorache sieno remote de lor morte. Le penne leuerano li omini siccome gli uccieli inverso el cielo. Lumane opere tieno cagione di lor morte; (le spade e lacie). * Opposite the Famous Books entry in "The Honeymoon's Over". I razzi solari I razzi solari accenderano il foco in terra coll'quale s'in fochera cioche sotto il cielo, e ripercossi nel suo inpedimento ritorneranno in basso. Lo specchio cavo accide il foco, col quale si scalda il forno che a il fodo che sta sotto. If and Boil If you lay the heart and and right foot of a barn-owl on one who is asleep, he will answer whatever you ask him and tell what he has done. Boil the brain of a hare, and rub the gums of the children with it, and their teeth will grow without pain. * Opposite La finestra in "Witch Trial" and "Morality Bites". Il corchio Il corchio di totti il county nesso de cotento pereua asta qui vedesa esso esplendore on la par ti dichi in quita le la ropa, vieja qui to note la nochechita. * Seen in "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed". Il sale é un elemento Il sale é un elemento fondamentale nella protezione da spirite maligni ee demoni. I sui usi sono niotteplici: in cartucce da caccia per disperdere qli spirite, comee protezionee di uno spazio aspargendola ai confini di una stanza per impedire al uale di entrare, forma un cerchio are il sale ponati al centro di esso, il male non porta toccanti. Per purificare un cadavere prima di bruciare le sue ossa. Il sole e l'unica Il sole e l'unica stella delle nella sistema solare attorno al l'sole mio orbitano nove oggetti princilume, pianeti terrestri e i giganti golare vi sono. Cui gli asteroidi, una buona parte di meteoridi. * Opposite the Vicus entry in "Imaginary Fiends". Il Somo Bene Il somo bene è la sapieza; il somo male è il dolore del corpo; jmperoché, che essedo noi conposti di cose, cioè d'anima e di corpo, delle quali la prima è migliore, la peggiore è il corpo; la sapietia è della migliore parte. * Opposite the To Make A Lover's Dream Come True entry in "Rewitched" and "Engaged and Confused". Illuminate di Cristallo Illuminate di Cristallo Aristotele dichi que pure ella di falsa opinione, perche ne diversi aspetti, che si trovano spesso la luna e il sole alli nostri ochi no vedreno. In oriente In oriente che sopra di noi, che dovrebbe e essere il contrario di essendo 350 miglia piu vicini a noi, essendo che essendo al orizzote ope di so. * Opposite the A history of astral entry in "Death Becomes Them". In sangue che li nutrica Raggirasi l'acque con continuo moto dall'infime profondita de mari alle altissime sorhita de moti, non osseruando la na- tura delle cosi graui, e in questo caso fanno come il sangue delli animali de lli animali che sepre. Come il sangue che torna indietro, quando il core si riapre, non e quell che riserra le porte del core. * Opposite the To Promote Compromise entry in "Hell Hath No Fury". It is said It is said, that if you suspect a person for badness, and he sits down on a chair, and you take a shoemaker's wax-end, that has not been used, and stick one end of it on the underside of the chair, and you sit on the other end of it, he will in a short time die. * Opposite the Past Life Spell entry in "Pardon My Past". * Opposite the The Crone entry in "Sense and Sense Ability". * Opposite the Noxon Demons entry in "The Torn Identity". It is said therein It is said therein, that if you burn a big frog to ashes and put it into water, and besmear with it any part on which hairs grow, no more will grow there again. When one makes a divining rod, or luck rod, he breaks it as before said and says while making it and before he uses it: Luck-rod,retain thy strength, retain thy venture, where to God. La finestra La finestra e causa della rottura del e questa tal rottura e aumetata dal peso il quale piu si fieca ovver ovvero penetra intra la terra che ricieve il su fondameto, che no fa la leuita del ancora il fon- dameto vecchio che sta sotto a fatto il calo, il che fatto non avea li pilastri. * Opposite the If and Boil entry in "Witch Trial" and "Morality Bites". La cantome La cantome con esta pagia le pote lenito moto natuo cusi es el dibio a la dueito appariscono loro on lo indimieto lugina dignizioni statuire forte en lan la apuitura que no lui i senpa quello dichi que timineo fare scutture si apretura. * Opposite the The Seer entry in "Womb Raider". * Opposite the Saleel entry in "Lucky Charmed". La forza La forza da carestia o douitia e generata questa e figliola del moto materiale e lepote del moto spirituale, e madre e origine del peso; e esso peso è finito nell'elemeto dell'acqua e terra e essa forza e infinita, perche con essa infinti mode. La forza col moto materiale el peso colla percussione son le quattro accidetali. * Opposite the Cryto entry in "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans". * Seen in "The Honeymoon's Over". La presenza la presenza, e specialmente l'odore di Solfuro e quasi sempre as socinta alla presenza di demmi Ci sono racconti circa demoni che lo respirano e altri demoni nati in buche di fuoro e zolfo dove vi trascinano la anime damiate per l'eternita La Rete Che Soleua La rete che soleua pigliare li pesci fu presa e portata via dal furor de pesci la palla della neue quanto piv rotolando disciese dalle montagnie della neuetato piv multiplico la sua magnitudine. Il salice altra piata lui senpre storpiato. * Opposite the To Hear Secret Thoughts entry in "Reckless Abandon". Insegnoti di conservare Insegnoti di conservare i la sanita la cua cosatianto piuti riuscira quanto piu da fisici ti guarderai perchei le sueco positioni so di spetie dalchimia. Medicina é ripareggiamento de disequali elementi i malattia e misecordanzza delementi ifusi nel uitale corpo. A che da noia il uomito al nuicare debba poi bere sugo dassedio. Lagima di mio Lagima dimio cuenti e cipatadichi sepfora alle di nesso en la fiereza chiza. * Seen in "They're Everywhere". Latin Dragon uando l'ochio delli uselle si chiude colle sue due copriture, esso chiude prima la secondina la cual chiude dal lagrimatoio alla coda d'esso. E la prima si chiude da basso in alto. acciamo nostra vita coll'al trui morte. In nelle cosa morta rima vita dissensata, la cual ricogutta alli estomachi de viui ripiglia uita sesitiva e ittelletiva. Le fiamme Le fiamme, gia uno me so durato nella farnace de' bicchien e veduto a se' avvicinarsi una candela n un bello e lustrante candeliore, con gran deriderio si forzano e accostarsi a quella. In fra le quali uno lasciato il suo naturale corso e tiralasi d'entro a uno voto stizzo, dove si paaceva, e uscita da l'oppasito, fori d'una piccola fasstura, alla candela che vicina l'era, si gitto, e con sommo golosita e ingordigia quella divorando, quasi al fine condusse, e volendo riparare al prolungamente della sua vita, indamo ten to tornare alla fornace doncle partita siesa, perche fu coptrella morire e mancare insieme colla candela, onde al fine col pianto a pentimanto in fastidiane fuma si cooverti, lasciando tutte le sorelle in isplendevole e lunga vitae bellezza. Le grandissime Le grandissime montagnie achorache sieno remote da marini liti, scaccieranno dal mondo innumerabili creature umane. Il ferro di sotto terra e morto, esenefalarme. Le seizieme Le seizieme siecle la renaissance le moyen age. Le Dix-septieme. * Seen in "The Power of Two". * Seen in "Charrrmed!". Leo, the Lion Questo si terribile animale niete teme piv che le strepido delle vuote carrette e simile il cato de'galli, e teme assai nel uederli e con pauroso a riguarda la sua cresta; e forte invilisce, quado a coperto il uolto. * Opposite the Zankou entry in "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?". Ma se tu ne redi Ma se tu ne redi tanto quanto si ne distrugge alla giornata, allora tanto rinasce di uita, quanto se ne consuma a silimitudini del lume della candela col nutrim- eto datoli dall'omore. Dessa candela, il quale lume ancora lui al continuo, con velo- cissimo socorso restaura di sotto, quato di sopra se ne consuma morendo, e di splendida lucie si converte moredo in tenebroso fumo. La quale morte e continua, siccome e cotinuo esso fumo, e la cotinuita di tal fumo - e equale al cotinuato nutrimeto, e in instante tutto il lume e morto e tutto rigienerato insieme col moto del nutrimeto suo. Macinare laccio Macinare laccio del del diavolo, patcholi, e vetiver. Mescola con del grano. Caspargi dentro le tue scarpe quando camminerai. Aggiungi Mandragola, vischio e petali di rose rosse per un extra di fortuna. Magnifico Signore mio Magnifico Signore mio, l'amore che uostra Eccelentia m'a senpre dimostro, e' benefiti ch'io o riceuuti da quella la continuo mi so dinâzi... Non erat assumpsit Non erat assumpsit : non commisti onem passus, neque divisionem ad Magnificat, ad Nunc dimittis, an tiphona. Magnum hereditatis mysteri um templum dei factus est uterus nesciens virum : non est pollutus ex ea carnem assumens, omnes gentes venient dicentes. Gloria tibi domine usque ad Nonam sabbati sancti inclu sive post psalmum Miserere, dicitur oratio diei, ut suo loco ponitem. In alus Horis regulariter dicitur oratio, quae dicta est in primis vesperis. In Quadragesima autem, quatuor tem poribus, vigiliis el Feria secunda Rogationum, oratio, que dicta est in Laudibus, et nonam. * This entry exists of 18 lines in total, but most of the text was not shown in its entirety. * Opposite the To Call a Lost Witch entry in "Charmed Again, Part 1". * Seen in "Brain Drain". O Potente O potente e gia animato O quate volte furono vedute le coviene la, che iddio mare rimasi e mare subita di naville ttiti pessi e abbondante pre preda * Opposite the To Exchange Power entry in "Love Hurts". Oime, che vedo il saluatore Oime, che vedo il saluatore di novo crocifisso. Usciranno gra romori dalle sepolture di quelli che so finiti da cativa e uiolete morte. * Seen in "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans". Pater Noster PATER NOSTER QUI ES IN CAELIS SANCTIFICETUR NOMEN TUUM * Opposite Advenetian. Patti faustiani Patti faustiani: faust e'il primo...sin dall' antichita esseri umani ricevono visite da demoni che promettono di esaudire qualunqa desiderio per poi,con l'inganno o no, urbare loro l'unima in un Tempo stabilito. C.f. demoni delli icrocio. Perche sono trovate PERCHE SONO TROVATE L'OSSA DE GRAPESCI E LE OSTRICHE E CORALLI E ALTRI, DIVERSI NICHI E CHIOCCIOLE SOPRA L'ALTE CIME DE MOTI MARITTIMI DEL MEDESIMO MODO CHE SI TROVA NE BASSI MARI? * Opposite the Deflection entry in "Blinded by the Whitelighter". Precor Veneficus Precor veneficus ut nos totus peto, manuum typicus vestri vinculum ut sanctimonialis. Per vox ultra fides, utor lemma ut deleo copiae copie malum. Qedo le taisne Qedo le taisne tore casanso su di que rainst di a ouisitio puo abre di sa ca al spiae assistas di iasasce cade posto di sopra e das di soto stato di an osti s anitro. La e di posto e saitricine se di a sa dielique di canto di que po esse delle granite passi asie que, squillo potro di un cissaiso arisi sadia de le se caglio sasio. Hi sue cause di te redrossi di que in cotte, ludeusto in il di puesto. Quando le tribune Quando le tribune intere o mezze sara di sopra vinte da superchio peso, allora le sue volte si aprirano co apritura diminuitiva dalla parte di sopra e larga di sotto e stretta dalla parte di dentro. Larga di fuori, a similitudine delle scorza del pomo ovvero melaracia divisa in molte parti per la sua lughezza, che quato ella sara premuta dalle opposite parti sua quella. Del pomo ovvero melaracia di visa in molte parti, fondameto in il di predetti. Quel medesimo Quel medesimo Il ragnio, stante infra l'uve, pigliagua le mosche che in su tali uve si pasci evano; venne la vedemmi a e fu pestato, il ragnio in sieme coll'uve. La uite invecchiata sopra l'albero vecchio cade insieme colla ruina d'esso. * Seen in "The Power of Two" and "They're Everywhere". Quit an unwanted habit Quit an unwanted habit by making a poppet of yourself. Make symbols on it detailing what you wish you release. Allow anger to build inside of you so that you may focus this energy towards the goal of this spell. Lay the poppet in a bowl and anoint it with oil of myrrh, pennyroyal, rosemary or rue. Focus upon your intent and when you feel that you are prepared ignite the poppet in cleansing flames, visualizing the release of your unwanted habit or trait. Let the poppet burn to ashes and then bury them in an area far away and turn firmly away and don't look back. Sabato Matina Sabato matina a di 3 d'agosto 1504 venne Jacopo tedesco a stare con meco in casa; convennesi con meco che io li facessi le spese per uno carlino il di. * Discusses an event that took place on August 3 of 1504, in Germany that involved a young man named Jacopo. * Opposite the Necron entry in A Witch's Tail, Part 2. * Opposite the Tracer Demon entry in "Sand Francisco Dreamin'". * Opposite the Dark Knight entry in "Sword and the City". Se il cerdere Se il cerdere per un tepo limpa que no tige que lipez sa es ma per tepo pers sempre alas mania que tempo per riposte il oltre li piati se a en la natura con il est se talo per un peso y en tio. Terra, Dea divina Terra, Dea divina, Madre Natura, che generi ogni cosa e senpre fai riapparire il sole di cui hai fatto dono alle genti; guardiana el cielo, del mare e di tutti gli Dèi e le potenze; per il tuo influsso tutta la natura quieta e sprofonda nel sonno... E di nuovo quando ti aggrada tu mandi innanzi la lieta luce del giorno e doni nutrimento alla vita con la tua eterna promessa; e quando lo spirito dell'uomo trapassa è a te che ritorna. A buon diritto inverno tu sei detta Grande Madre degli Dèi; Vittoria è il tuo nome divino. Tu sei possente, Regina degli Dèi! O Dea io ti adoro come divina, io invoco il tuo nome, degnati di concedermi ciò che ti chiedo, in modo ch'io possa in cambio colmare di grazie la Tua divinità con la fede che ti è dovuta. The history of trial The history of trial and but unical the parallels the history associated with Church even energy aided liturgy. Consequently their use is limited to letterie of a regional nature. Perche li pianeti appariscono maggiori. * Opposite the In oriente entry in "Death Becomes Them". * An alternate version exists called A history of astral. To Drive Away the Camp Fever Write the following order of letters, sew them into a patch, hang it about the neck till the fever leaves: ABAXA CATABAX ABAXA CATABAX ABAXA CATABA ABAXA CATAB ABAXA CATA ABAXA CAT ABAXA CA ABAXA C ABAXA ABAX ABA AB A * Opposite the To Extract Knowledge entry in "They're Everywhere". Tondo di tribune Tondo di tribune intere o mezze sara di sopra vinte da superchio peso, allora le sue volte si aprirano co apritura diminuitiva, dalla parte di sopra e larga di sotto e stretta dalla parte di dentro e larga di fuori, a similitudine della scorza del pomo ovvero melaracia divisa in molte parti per la sua lughezza, che quato premuta dalle opposite parti della sua lughezza, quella parte delle giuture piu si aprira. Triton come tu ai descritto il re delli animali ma io meglio direi dicedo re delle bestie essendo tu la maggiore perché non li hai ucoisi, accio che possino poi darti le lon figlioli in benefitto della tua gola colla quale tu hai tetato farti sepultura di tutti li animali e piu oltre. * Opposite the Mariners entry in "Give Me a Sign". * Opposite the The Demon of Fear entry in "Run, Piper, Run". * Opposite the Necron entry in "Forever Charmed". Trovandosi Trovandosi l'acqua nel superbo mare, suo elemento, venne voglia di montare sopra l'aria, e confortata dal foco elemento elevatosi e sottile vapore, quasi parea della sittiglieza dell'aria, e, montanto in alto, giunse infa l'aria più sottile e fredda, dove fu abbandonata dal foco. E piccoli granicoli, sendo restretti, già s'uniscano e fannosi pesanti, ove cadendo la superbia si converte in fuga, e cade del cielo; onde poi fu beuta dalla secca terra, dove, lungo tempa incarcerata, fè penitenzia del suo peccato. Truovasi E Truovasi nelle montagnie di Verona la sua pietra rosa mista tutta di nichi convertiti en essa pietra. E in alcun altra parte tal gomma aeua petrifieate. * Opposite the Dark Priestesses entry in "Bride and Gloom". * Opposite the Kurzon entry in "The Three Faces of Phoebe". Tutti le gradi Tutti li gradi di elemeti il donde passano le spetie de corpi celesti, che vengono all'ochio, sono eqali e li angoli. Ual diameli Honanity que es questa outo la store giving a tutte e la store qui yang ditate a la qate saido cafa genti in il canale que' prise paz che in laz tiene pso a timpo y ca quento, ne che quantto y abique is uno Tnaici * Opposite the Rite of Passage entry "Witch Trial". * Opposite the On The Place of Magic In The Rearing of a Child entry in "Reckless Abandon". You must cut You must cut a part from a young branch of a tree pointing towards sunrise, and then make small pieces, rub them around on the wound one after another, beginning with that which is in the right hand first. * Opposite the To Move Ahead in Time spell in "Scry Hard". Category:Book of Shadows entries